


Human

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers for chapter 82
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru talks to Kuro about what Toru told him. (KuroMahi, comfort)





	Human

“Sixteen… Seventeen… Eighteen…” Kuro counted each sit-up Mahiru did. He held his feet for him but he could see that there was something on his mind. Earlier, he had insisted that they continue to train. Mahiru was oddly quiet and he seemed distracted. He wanted to ease the worry from his brown eyes but Kuro didn’t know how to broach the subject.

He started to speak and leaned forward slightly. Mahiru was distracted so he didn’t notice how close they were. He sat up again and their foreheads bumped together. They both winced in pain and Mahiru fell back onto the ground. Kuro immediately leaned over him to check if he was hurt. He rubbed his thumb over his forehead. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Kuro, it’s just a little bump. I would ask you to kiss it better but I’m all sweaty and disgusting right now.” He joked but Kuro gently wiped his sleeve over his face. Then, he kissed him tenderly. Mahiru circled his arms around his neck to keep him from pulling away. He sighed softly and said, “Thank you. After we finish working out, we should unwind in the hot spring.”

They were staying in Tetsu’s onsen to support their friend. It was difficult to relax though. Whenever they passed a mafia member in the hall, they were reminded of the situation. Kuro wondered if that was what worried him. He gently stroked his brown hair. “Everything is going to be okay, Mahiru. Hugh likely has an explanation. I’m sure you’ll give those big, scary mafia men a mom lecture and they’ll fall in line to help us.”

“It’s not that.” He tried to reassure him but even he knew that his voice was uncertain. Mahiru could see that Kuro was worried for him. He knew that speaking with Kuro would help but he still hesitated. “Tsubaki, C3 and everything else; I know we can deal with them together.”

“What is it, Mahiru?” He had helped him and he wanted to do the same for him. Kuro repeated the words Mahiru told him then: “Let’s face each other. You’re not alone. Call my name anytime you need to.”

“Kuro.” Mahiru said softly. He lightly squeezed Kuro’s hand before he placed his finger over his lips. He sat up and walked to the sliding door leading outside. Once he was certain that there was no one was nearby, Mahiru summoned his broom. Kuro sat behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He planned to fly somewhere no one would overhear them.

He controlled the broom and lifted them off the ground. They quietly flew through the sky, a thousand miles from their problems. The cool breeze was refreshing to Mahiru but it didn’t help the tension he felt. He was grateful that Kuro didn’t push him. Mahiru leaned back against his chest and closed his eyes. He trusted that Kuro would warn him if anything approached them. They were high in the sky anyways.

“Before Shuhei called us, I was talking with my uncle. I was able to ask him about my father. Honestly, it has always been something I wanted to ask but I never had the courage. My mother didn’t tell him that she was pregnant with me. He only learned about me after my mother died. I don’t know much more about him.” Mahiru bit his lip. “He told me that both of my parents were magician.”

“If you can use both your lead and new spells, you’ll be the strongest of the Eves.” Kuro did his best to comfort him. “Even if your biological father isn’t the best, you have Toru. Maybe you can ask him to teach you a powerful spell.”

“Spells require the user to draw upon strong emotions. It takes a large toll on the user. My uncle wouldn’t want to put me through that. I’m not a magician anyways. I don’t know what I am.” His hands tightened around his broom and he started to tremble. They stopped shaking when Kuro wrapped his hands around his. “Uncle Toru said I can’t tell anyone this…”

“You don’t need to force yourself to tell me if it’s a private family matter. How about you call your uncle and talk with him about it?” Kuro’s voice was full of understanding. He knew how close the two were so he was surprised when Mahiru shook his head.  

“I want to talk to you about it but I don’t know what I am. My uncle said, ‘You don’t have the abilities of a magician due to a peculiar reason’. The phone call interrupted him before he could tell me. Now, he’s busy with work again so I can’t ask him over the phone. It’s something that only he and my mother knows and I can’t tell anyone else. You should’ve seen the face he made.”

His broom rose higher in time with his frustration. He had been worrying over the questions by himself and those worries and thoughts poured out now. “Everything I thought I knew could be wrong. What am I? I’m not a magician like my parents. I might not even be human.”

After he finished his rant, his voice trailed off. Kuro waited a few moments for Mahiru to catch his breath. He tucked his head beneath his chin and whispered, “You’re Mahiru Shirota, the Eve of Sloth. You’re the type of guy who wakes up at six in the morning and makes the best pancakes. You’ll run into a fight with little more than a broom to protect you friends. It’s troublesome but it’s who you are. Kind, compassionate and strong. What you are doesn’t change who you are.”

“Eve of Sloth,” He echoed and his smiled returned. He felt Kuro kiss his temple. Mahiru reached one hand back to caress his hair. Even though the future was uncertain, he had the reassurance that Kuro would be there for him. “If we discover that I’m a mermaid or a phoenix or something stranger, please, continue to call my name.”

“Always, Mahiru.” He promised and his body relaxed in his arms. He saw how kind his heart was and it was warmer than the sun. He knew that he was a monster but he never treated him differently. Kuro would do the same for Mahiru.


End file.
